Unlikely Heroes
by yoshifanx
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, & Yang have been friends since childhood. One day something happens to all 4, giving them abilities they never had seen before. Now they must work to master these abilities, find out why they have them, & keep them a secret from the world (Superpower AU)
1. Awakenings

**AN: this is another fic that started off as a non-RWBY story that i'm converting. This is a modern AU. Whether or not it'll have shipping i haven't decided yet. Anyways enjoy**

* * *

Awakenings

It was a sunny day in a small park in downtown Vale, where a birthday party was currently going on. Many of the guests where happy, except one. 16 year old Ruby Rose. _Lucky Yang had to work_ she thought to herself as she leaned up against one of the pillars supporting the gazebo the party was under. She was dressed in a red hoodie and black athletic shorts. It wasn't that she hated the birthday kid (her cousin), but the party was clearly aimed at a much younger crowd, given how the kid was 6. _I could be at home playing Grimm Eclipse with Jaune. The new update just came out_. As she stood there watching the kids playing on the playground she suddenly heard a voice come from nearby

"Timmy get back here" Looking over she noticed a young child, no older than 3, was wandering towards the road. Suddenly the kid darted out into the road, just as a large truck veers around the corner, too fast to stop in time even if the driver noticed the child. Ruby ran out into the road, planning to grab the child and take the hit. Things did not go according to plan though. She grabbed the child and closed her eyes bracing for the hit, the sound of the car horn filling her hearing. The hit never came though. Opening her eyes she sees herself on the other side of the road, the child in her arms, neither of them hurt, and a confused mother, driver, as well as several other people staring at her in confusion. She walks up to the mother and hands her the child.

"Here you go" Ruby says with a smile. "Unhurt." The woman nods and walks off, looking around Ruby still sees people staring at her "What?" she sees her Mom approach

"How… How did you do that?" Summer Rose asked, confusion plastered on her face.

Now it's Ruby's turn to look confused "Did what?"

"You… disappeared, reappeared right next to that child, grabbed him, disappeared, and reappeared on the other side"

"What like I teleported? That's impossible." The crowd around them seemed to be in agreeance with her mom though. "Look I'll show you." She pulls out her phone and hands it to her mother "record me" She starts running off as fast as she can , like she just did a couple minutes ago, for a few feet before stopping. Walking back over to where her mom is, she grabs the phone and watches the video. She sees herself get ready to run then she disappears for a few seconds, and reappears when she stops a few feet down. What's equally as strange is given the path she took she should have run into a young man who was walking his dog. _I didn't feel myself hit anybody, nor did I see anybody in my path_ Ruby thought to herself. _And I ran in a straight line. It's like I teleported._

* * *

"Yang we need you to replace the Bud Light" 18-year old Yang hears Junior shout over the crowded bar. Having just recently gotten the job a couple weeks ago, Yang was trying her hardest to be the best damn worker the bar had.

"Got it boss" Yang shouts back before heading into the walk-in with all the kegs. Finding the keg that was empty wasn't too hard, it was near the front, like all the other kegs that were in use, the spares sitting along the back wall, stacked 2 high and about 5 across. Quickly removing the hose from the keg she placed it just outside (where they were supposed to put kegs) and looked around for a new keg.

"Hey Junior you sure we have any more kegs of Bud Light? I'm not seeing one back here?" she shouts out to the bar.

"There should be. If there isn't let me know and I'll order some tomorrow."

"Roger." She looks around and doesn't see one, at least on the top stack. _Great it's buried somewhere underneath._ Yang thought to herself.

"Need some help over here blondie?" she hears a smug voice call from behind her. She doesn't need to turn around to know who it was. Mercury was another bar back, but she knew him from high school. Even then the 2 never got along.

"No Mercury I've got this." He merely scoffed and walked back out front. Wishing the label for the kegs was on the side (unfortunately it was on top) she reached over and grabbed one of the kegs, to check to see if the keg underneath was the one she was looking for. Fortunately it was. However another problem presented itself, getting the top keg off of the one she needed and getting the new keg into position. While Yang fancies herself as strong the kegs were extremely heavy, even for her. _If only Yatsu was here. He'd be able to help._ Another bar back, Yatsuhashi (Yatsu for short) was a giant of a man with muscles to match. He also was more than willing to help Yang with the kegs (unlike Mercury, who would more than likely just laugh at her misfortune. _I don't need him anyways. I've got this._ Rubbing her hands together she gets in position to lift the keg, before pulling back with all her might, trying to at least move the keg. The keg seems unwilling to budge so she starts pulling harder. Suddenly the keg feels a million times lighter and she falls back, the keg making a loud clanging noise as it hit the floor, thankfully it was sturdy enough that it didn't break.

"Yang you ok back there?" she hears Junior shout.

"Yea I'm fine. Just dropped a keg." she shouts back "It's undamaged though" _what the hell just happened? That keg suddenly was extremely light._ Deciding to test out what's going on she grabs the keg of Bud Light she needed and starts lifting. Like before she seems to lift the keg without a problem. _It's like I have super-strength._ Shrugging she hooks the new keg in and heads back out of the walk in.

* * *

The slamming of the front door told 17-year old Blake that Adam was home. _Probably drunk already_ she muses to herself as she gets back into her book. While not her actual father (she never knew her real parents, since they gave her up for adoption shortly after she was born) he did raise her. Unfortunately his drinking picked up a few years back, and as it increased his taking care of her dropped significantly. _At least it's only a few more months till I'm 18 and can leave this asshole._

"HOY BLAKE!" she hears Adam slur out. _Yep he's drunk_ "Where are you at?" Blake ignores him and continues reading until he slams the door to her room open "HEY! I CALLED TO YOU! YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?"

"With how much you're yelling I'm surprised I'm not" Blake snarks back, her eyes not leaving the pages of her book.

"Eh whatever. You get the mail?"

"Yea it's on the table." Adam stumbles over to the table and starts sorting through it.

"That's odd, state was supposed to send me my check for taking care of you today"

 _Shit he remembered_ Blake panicked, having grabbed the check to buy groceries earlier in the day, instead of wasting it on booze like Adam always did. Suddenly Adam's in her face.

"YOU STOLE THE MONEY DIDN'T YOU?!" he shouts right in her face.

"Of course I didn't Adam!" Blake shouts back

"LIAR" Blake feels the sting of her cheek as Adam's hand connects with her face "I KNOW YOU STOLE IT! PROBABLY USED IT TO BUY CLOTHES OR SOMETHING. WELL UNTIL IT SHOWS UP I BETTER NOT SEE YOU OUT OF THIS ROOM! OR THERE WILL BE TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!"

"Whatever." Adam storms off back into the living room, where Blake can hear the TV go on. Sighing she pulls out her phone, her friend Weiss gave to her that Adam doesn't know about, sending a text to Weiss.

 _Blake:_ ** _Not going to make it tonight to work on the project Weiss. Adam's in one of those moods again._**

 _Weiss:_ _**Sorry to hear that. No way you can sneak out?**_

 _Blake:_ _**Nope. He barred the window after last time. Only two more months and I can leave this asshole.**_

 _Weiss;_ _**Yea. Don't worry about the project. We're almost done so I should be able to finish.**_ Blake put her phone away and sighed. _If I make it two months. There has to be a way to sneak out._ As ponders she glances down to notice something, her hand has blended into the sheets on her bed. _What the hell?_ Lifting her hand up it quickly changes color to blend in with what's behind it. Holding up her other hand she finds it normal. Focusing on it though she is able to make it turn much like her other hand. Standing up she focuses on her entire body, and soon her entire body (even her clothes) have changed color to camouflage with the background. _Whoa._ Testing out her new ability she sees that while she can move with it active, it takes a second or two for her skin to change color. _It's like I have camouflage._ Grinning she slowly makes her way downstairs. Already naturally quiet in her footsteps, she slips into the living room, where Adam is vegged out on the couch watching the news, occasionally looking back to the kitchen. _Probably to make sure I'm not sneaking out. Unfortunately for him I have a way out now. He'll be unconscious or gone by the time I get back from Weiss'. She might have an idea on what the hell is going on._ The one nice thing about Adam; he was very predictable. He'd pass out for a few hours then go back to the bar he worked at. _Yang started working there not that long ago too. I think she wanted to keep an eye on him._ Her blonde friend wanted more than anyone else (other than herself of course) for Blake to get out of there. Going to the back door that was further away from Adam she slips out and hops the short fence, not looking back for long before darting out towards the richer district of town where Weiss lives.

* * *

Weiss put her phone away with a sigh after reading Blake's texts. _I really feel sorry for her, there's nothing any of us can do right now. He seems to shape up any time we call CPS._ She turns back to her computer to continue working on the project the two were working on. _Thankfully we are almost done. It'd be nice if she were here to help._ She starts typing away, making sure the slideshow presentation was up to her standards, when there was a knock at the door, followed by one of her butlers voice coming from the other side.

"Miss Schnee can I come in?"

"Of course Klein." Her aging butler comes in carrying a couple glasses of water

"Is Miss Belladonna going to be joining you tonight Milady?"

Weiss shakes her head "Unfortunately no." Klein merely nods his understanding and places one of the glasses down on a nearby end table before taking his leave. Weiss turns back to her computer and continues typing. Soon she reaches for the water, but misjudges the distance and the glass topples of her desk. She reaches out for the glass but can't reach it. However suddenly as she reaches out the glass stops, water being the only thing to fall to the ground. _What the…_ Weiss thinks to herself, staring at the glass as it floated there. Moving her hand up slowly she sees the glass seem to follow her movement, slowly rising as well. She pulls her arm back and the glass follows. _Ok I can move it, now how do I bring it closer?_ Almost as an answer to her thought the glass flies towards her hand, stopping as soon as it comes in contact, not breaking. _Okay... It's like I have telekinesis._ At the same time all 4 girls had one thought on their mind.

"What's going on?"

* * *

 **AN: There's the first chapter. I will be alternating updates between this and A Rose by Any Other Name (I really don't have a schedule, just when I feel ready to upload a chapter I do. I'll shoot for once a week per story). Anyways hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and I'll catch you next time on Unlikely Heroes.**

 **Breakdown of the powers**

 **Ruby: Limited teleportation (basically what her semblance is in show, minus the roses)**

 **Weiss: Telekinesis**

 **Blake: Camouflage**

 **Yang: Super-strength**


	2. Questions

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter of this fic. Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Questions

Weiss spent the next half hour or so testing out what this new ability of hers could do. _So I can move a couple small objects or a large object, like a chair,_ Weiss thought to herself _but if I try too hard, like moving too many objects or something really big, I feel winded and weak._ She was torn out of her thoughts by the buzzer on the intercom going off, indicating someone was at the gate and wanting in. Walking over to the intercom, she answers the call, surprised to see Blake there, an exhausted look on her face.

"Blake? What are you doing here? How did you get away from him?"

"I'll… kind of explain when I get in. It's hard to explain and even I don't understand it entirely" Weiss nods and ends the communication, opening the gate to let her friend in. A bit passes before she hears the door open and her butler greet the guest.

"Miss Taurus, We were not expecting you this evening." She hears Klein say from down the hall.

"Please Klein just call me Blake or if you have to, Miss Belladonna" Blake says for what feels like the millionth time.

"My apologies, Miss Belladonna. Miss Schnee is in her room. I assume she let you in?" Blake nods. "Can I get you anything? I believe we restocked the tea you like at the order of Miss Schnee."

"That sounds great Klein. Thank you" He nods and heads off. Blake takes the familiar path to her friend's room and knocks.

"It's open Blake." Opening the door she sees Weiss sitting at her desk, a spare chair already in the room, situated near the desk. _Probably from when she expected me to come tonight._ Blake thought as she took the seat. "Wasn't expecting you to come tonight. I thought Adam had you on lockdown."

"He does but... something happened that allowed me to come."

"Please don't tell me you finally snapped and killed him."

"Tempting as that may be no." Blake says with a laugh "I… I don't even know how to begin to explain it. Something happened to me." She stands up and walks over to the decorative wall, leaning against it. "I need you to promise me you won't freak out."

"Blake I'm your friend, of course, I won't freak out," Weiss assures her. Blake nods and closes her eyes and focuses. Weiss' eyes widen as she sees Blake seem to disappear into the wallpaper. "Blake where did you go?"

"I'm right here." She hears the wall where Blake stood speak. Staring harder she sees the form of Blake, her skin and clothes having changed color to match the wallpaper. "What the…"

"I know right?" Blake steps out from the wall and soon her color turns back to normal. "I don't know how it happened but I was in my room reading after sending you those texts when suddenly I had this ability. I was hoping we could maybe figure out what happened together."

 _Similar to what happened to me._ Weiss thought. _But a different ability._ "Did you eat anything weird recently?"

Blake shakes her head "Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary. Crappy school food mainly. I did buy some food with the check the state sent Adam."

"And that's why he had you on lockdown… again?"

"Yea. But I didn't get a chance to eat any of it."

"This is really weird. Alright before I continue I need to show you something." Weiss points to her phone that was sitting on the bed. "Watch that." Blake does so and sees as the phone seems to rise up slowly and float towards Weiss' outstretched hand, floating until she grabbed it.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. Like you I suddenly had the ability to move objects with my mind."

"That's… I was going to say weird but I'm suddenly the human chameleon." Blake says with a laugh, which Weiss reciprocates.

"No trust me there's nothing normal about this. We need to figure out what's going on. We can't tell anyone about this… Not even…" she's interrupted by another buzz at the intercom. _Another surprise guest? Who could it be this time?_ Blake activates the intercom, since she's closer to it.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" She hears Blake say. Nearing the intercom she sees the energetic redhead standing at the gates, a look of worry on her face, trying to catch her breath.

"I need to talk to you guys I think I'm going crazy everything was normal and fine but now it's not and I don't know what's going…" Ruby begins to ramble.

"Ruby calm down. What's going on?" Weiss interrupts, more than used to the redheads rambling

"I don't even know, but something happened to me. I'll explain when I get in." Weiss opens the gate and ends the connection.

"Klein Ruby is coming up to the…" she begins to shout

"Miss Rose? Was Miss Schnee expecting you?" she's interrupted by Klein speaking down the hall _how the heck did she get to the door so fast? I didn't see her parents' car there._ Weiss looks to Blake who has a similar look of confusion.

"Kind…of Klein. She wasn't expecting me but she did answer the intercom." She hears Ruby reply.

"I understand. They are up in the bedroom Miss Rose. Do you need anything? A glass of milk as usual?"

"You know me too well Klein" Ruby says with a chuckle. "Thanks." Shortly afterwards there is a knock at the door.

"Ruby it's open" the door opens revealing the redhead, a smile on her face.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"We were… doing our homework before you interrupted." Weiss answers. "And we'd like to continue."

"I thought you said you guys were almost done with that at lunch today?" Ruby asked

"Besides I… need to show you guys something" she pulls out her phone, makes a few taps, and hands it to Weiss. Taking the phone she sees Ruby run, disappear, and reappear a few feet away.

"I don't have time for your shoddy editing skills Ruby."

"That isn't editing Weiss. That actually just happened today." Weiss gives her a skeptical look "Look you have security cameras here right?"

"Of course I do."

"Look at the footage from when I showed up. That will prove I'm not crazy… kind of… maybe."

Weiss rolls her eyes and pulls up the security cameras on her PC. Rewinding slightly she sees Ruby step through the gate, then start running. Shortly after she disappears, reappears closer to the door, disappears again, and reappears at the door. "It's a glitch in the system. Has to be" _I say as I have telekinesis and Blake is a freaking chameleon._

"Fine I'll show you but I need some room."

"Let's go outside. We'll meet you there in a sec Ruby." Blake suggests. Ruby nods and darts out. Blake turns to Weiss "You don't actually think it's a glitch do you?"

Weiss shakes her head "No but I hope so. Otherwise all 3 of us have gained some sort of power. And given how they're completely different from each other…"

"Figuring out what caused them is a million times harder?"

"Exactly." Suddenly Ruby reappeared in the doorway.

"You guys coming?"

"Yes you dolt." Weiss snapped soon the 3 went to the expansive backyard behind the Schnee manor. "Alright Ruby show us this 'cool new power' you've developed." Ruby positions herself so the path she runs is right across her friend's field of vision.

"Alright watch." And she takes off. Shortly after she starts running she disappears before Weiss and Blake's eyes, reappears a few feet down the grass, disappears again, and reappears again before coming to a stop, and slowly walking back up to them, winded.

"I can only do that about twice in quick succession before I run out of breath. But if I keep at it I might be able to do it more than that." The two stare at their friend for what feels like an eternity, before Weiss finally speaks up.

"When did you discover this?"

"Earlier today. I saved a kid from getting hit by a truck." Weiss nods before pinching the bridge of her nose "Did I do something wrong? I know you don't like it when I show up uninvited but I figured you'd know something about this. I mean you're the smartest girl I know."

"Hey" Blake says, faking being offended.

"And you're the second smartest Blake" the 3 share a laugh before Weiss sighs and puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. While I don't appreciate you showing up without any warning… AGAIN, I'm glad you came to us instead of anyone else. Cause" she pauses for a sec "we're in a similar boat."

"Wait you two can teleport to? Cool!"

"Not exactly." Blake corrects "It'll be easier to show you back in the house." The three make their way back to Weiss' room. Once there Blake takes her position at the wall again. "Alright now watch" Ruby's eyes widen as she sees her friend seemingly disappear. Walking up to where Blake was, she pokes her in the arm. "Hey!" she steps out from the wall, like before her skin taking a second to return to its normal color.

"So you can blend in with your environment?" Ruby asks, to which Blake merely nods "COOL! I mean you kind of did that already but now you can be super sneaky"

"I'm glad you're taking this so seriously."

"Hey I mean it's not every day you discover you and your two best friends have superpowers! This feels like a comic book origin story" Ruby's basically bouncing up and down on Weiss' bed in excitement, but is suddenly stopped in mid-air. Realizing she isn't on the bed she looks up to see Weiss extending her hand out, before lowering it slowly down. She also feels herself slowly lower back onto the bed, landing on it with a soft plop.

"Please don't jump on my bed dolt" Weiss states, struggling for breath. "Remember what happened last time?" she points up to where there is a patch in the ceiling, where she made a hole with her head.

"Sorry Weiss. Wait how did you do that?"

"That's my 'superpower' as you put it." Weiss explains "I have telekinesis."

"Telekiwhat?"

"She can move objects with her mind."

"Yes and stopping Ruby like that drained me" Weiss says bending over in her chair.

"Look Ruby we can't tell anyone about any of our abilities" Blake puts a hand on her shoulder "Not even Yang."

"But I tell her everything. Always have"

"I know Ruby. But we don't want this getting out. Who saw you save that kid this afternoon?"

"My mom, the truck driver, and maybe a few other people from the party."

"We'll deal with that if it comes up. But Ruby you have to promise us you won't tell people." Weiss says sitting back up.

"Yea I know. The government might take us and do experiments and stuff. Trust me I won't tell anyone." Suddenly Ruby's phone goes off. "It's a text from Yang."

 _Yang : **Hey sis you have a minute? I just got on break and I need to tell you something.**_

 _Ruby: **I'm over at Weiss' but sure.**_ Soon her phone starts ringing and she picks it up. "Hey sis what's up?"

"Oh my god Ruby I know this might be hard to believe but… I think I have super strength."

Ruby's eyes widen, she was not expecting that. "You gained super strength?" Weiss and Blake look up when Ruby says that, Weiss motioning for Ruby to put Yang on speaker.

"You're on speaker Yang. What do you mean by you gained super strength?" Weiss asks.

"Well I was lifting this keg at work and it was so heavy and crap and suddenly it felt a million times lighter. Afterwards whatever I lifted felt light as a feather. Although when I haven't tried anything heavier than 2 kegs and after that I felt winded."

"You sure the kegs weren't empty?" Blake asked

"Oh hi Blake. No they were full. They were capped still." They hear a young man say something to Yang off the other side. "Look my food's ready so I'm going to go eat. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Have a good night Yang love you." Ruby hangs up the phone. "Do we need to keep it a secret from her now? She's in the same boat we are."

"I guess not. Why us though? And why did these powers appear now?"

"No idea" Blake says standing up. "But I'd best get back. Adam should be passed out but I'd rather not risk staying longer than necessary. Unless you need help with the project Weiss?"

Weiss shakes her head "no it's been done for a while. I was mostly tinkering with somethings. I'll show you tomorrow before class." Blake nods and leaves. Weiss then turns to Ruby "You need to be back anytime soon?"

"Mom said to text her when I was done here. I can leave if you need to though."

"Well given how we were supposed to have a study session that was cancelled due to the party and how you're here now" Weiss says with a sly grin as she pulls out a text book.

"OH COME ON!" Ruby complains. "Alright. Don't know how I'm going to focus with all that is going on though."

"You'll manage."

* * *

Slipping the key into the lock, Blake slips back into the house. Closing the door quietly, she quickly activates her power, slipping past the unconscious Adam and into her room. _Thank goodness he's unconscious._ She starts in on her math homework before a knock on her door interrupts her. Opening the door she sees Adam there, a glare on his face, his hand holding up some of the food from the grocery store Blake went to earlier that day.

"Care to explain this?"

"I got groceries before you came home. Nothing to explain."

"How'd you pay? You get that spoiled princess friend of yours to pay for it?"

"She's not a spoiled princess." Blake snaps at him "And why do you care? It's not like you provide food."

"Well I find it funny how my check from the state goes missing and there's food I sure as hell didn't purchase here. So if I were to guess you used the money to buy the food." Blake merely stares at him, not replying. "You'd better hope that check arrives sooner rather than later Blake. Or I'll make sure you pay for every cent missing. I'm leaving. Don't think cause I'm gone you can leave. You are still on lock-down woman."

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter down. Hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far. (Yes I know some might be waiting on A Rose by Any Other Name Ch 11 but that will be going up soon, it's finished I just need to put some touches on it and it will be g2g.)**


	3. Discussions

**AN: Sorry for the late chapter. This one's been a butt to write. Anyways enjoy (UPDATE: added part where Blake demonstrates her powers)**

* * *

Discussions

 _The next day_

The early parts of the school day was fairly uneventful. Being 2 years younger, Ruby didn't share any classes with the other 3 girls, which was a bummer. _At least we have lunch together._ Ruby thought as she walked to her last class before lunch. _Could it have been the cafeteria food that gave us superpowers? No then the entire school would have them. Plus that wouldn't explain_ _why our powers are so different. Could it be something from when we were born? No cause Mom was as shocked as everyone else was when I teleported yesterday._ She's so distracted by her thoughts that she nearly runs into Jaune.

"Whoa! Watch were you're going there Ruby" he jokes before seeing the concerned look on his friends face. "Everything ok?"

"Yea. Yea everything's fine" Ruby lied _Remember what Weiss said, no one can know. I don't think she's happy about the prospect of telling Yang about us._ "I just had another hard study session with Weiss last night"

"I thought you had to cancel cause of your cousin's party? Same reason you weren't online last night." Jaune asked

"Yea well the party ended earlier than I thought it would. I figured I'd better study for the test later this week. Sorry Jaune." _not that I retained much of what we studied last night. Mind's a little occupied with figuring out this whole superpower thing._

"Nah I get you. Your mom's tests can be pretty brutal. See if you can't hop on tonight. I've been itching to play the new update."

"I appreciate you not playing it without me" Ruby smiles "I'll see what I can do. I think me, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were going to do something after school but it shouldn't take too long. Jaune nods as the bell rings signifying class has started, and Mrs. Rose walks into the room.

"Good afternoon class."

* * *

"Alright and with that it is about lunch time. I will see you guys back here afterwards." The class begins to file out of the room. Ruby follows them until she hears her mom call out "Ruby can you stay for a minute." Ruby nods and hangs back until the room is empty. "Did Weiss have any answers to your… condition?"

Ruby shakes her head "If anything she only raised more questions."

"What do you mean?"

 _I really shouldn't tell her this but it's my mom, she'd never rat us out to any government suit. Plus I know Weiss wanted to have a meeting after school, perhaps we could borrow moms classroom instead of doing it wherever._ "It seems like I'm not the only one to develop some weird skill"

"Who else?" Summer's eyes widen as she asks

"As far as I know it's only me, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. But it's not like we can all teleport. Our powers are different."

"Can I see? Maybe there's something consistent"

"I guess. I was actually going to ask. Weiss wanted for us to meet after school, mainly because we haven't seen Yang's yet, and she hasn't seen ours, plus we're going to try to figure out what we can do. I could suggest we have it here."

"I'd appreciate that."

* * *

"That was a risky move" Weiss whispers after Ruby explains what her and her mom talked about. The four were sitting around a busy lunch table, talking under their breath. "Someone could have overheard."

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake assures. "If Mrs. Rose knows about Ruby, she might as well know about all of us. Plus she's a biology teacher. If anyone is to figure out what's going on with us, she's our best bet."

"At least the best bet we can trust to not rat us out." Weiss adds.

"Anyways I figured we could use her classroom to test out our powers. It's got the lab space in the back so we'll have plenty of room. Plus Yang you haven't really demonstrated your power yet."

"Oh yea. You guys will be blown away by what these guns can do" she says flexing, causing Ruby to laugh, Blake to snicker, and Weiss to put her head in her hands. "Besides it's not like I know what your guy's powers are yet either. So it's kind of a fair trade."

"What you guys being so secretive about?" They hear an energetic voice interrupt them. Looking up they see a young woman with orange hair, wearing a white blouse and pink skirt.

"Nothing important Nora" Ruby answers.

"It's got to be something important if you're whispering. OOH! Are you planning to finally deal with Adam? Cause I could break his legs for you if you want." Outside of the 4 girls, Only Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha knew about Blake's home situation. While they hadn't been friends with the 4 for as long as they have with each other, having met the 4 a couple years back when Ren and Nora's families moved into town, the girls considered these 4 to be close friends, the 8 often being seen doing activities together, when life permits.

"I'll keep that offer in mind Nora, but no."

"Well then what?"

"Nora I'm sure our friends have a reason for not telling us" Ren says as he steps up. "Just remember if any of you need any assistance" he says looking at each girl, mainly focusing on Blake "don't hesitate to ask. We're here to help"

"Thanks guys." Ruby says with a smile, the two heading back over to where Jaune and Pyrrha were. "Look whether or not it was smart it's what happened. Mom is going to allow us to use her room after class. So meet there right after school?" The other 3 nod in agreement, and decide to drop the serious talk for the remainder of lunch.

* * *

 _After School_

Summer was busy grading some papers when she hears the door open and sees her daughter, step-daughter, and their two friends walk in. Having a fairly busy day, she forgot about the meeting the 4 were having in her classroom.

"Hey Mom" Ruby and Yang say at the same time.

"Hey guys. Sorry I almost forgot you guys were coming." Summer smiles putting away the work she was grading for later. "Alright so from what Ruby told me all 4 of you have gained some sort of power." The four nod. "Alright so we're on the same page how about you each demonstrate. Ruby why don't you start?"

"I would but it's a little tight here, and my control coming out of a teleport isn't the greatest… yet. If we move some of the desks to the side I should have enough room."

"I can handle that sis" Yang says picking up 2 of the desks in each hand, holding them by the chairs "Plus this will demonstrate mine. This feels like nothing." Both Summer and Weiss can be seen writing something down. "What you writing?"

"I've been keeping notes since yesterday." Weiss explains "I feel having all this information written down might help us get to the bottom of what's happening to us, and possibly, get rid of it." Weiss shoots Ruby a glare before she speaks up "I know some people might want to keep this, but right now I'd rather get rid of it than have something weird happening to my body. Anyways I'm just adding an entry on you."

"Mind if I copy that down?" Summer asks. Weiss nods and hands her the book once she finishes writing it down. Yang has moved most of the desks back but eventually stops

"Man maybe I should have cut back on that last trip. I feel extremely winded."

"Just like when all of us use our powers too much" Weiss observes.

"Give me a minute and I'll move those last couple, so you can show me yours Ruby."

"I might be able to handle that" Weiss says before raising a hand at one of the desks, causing it to rise off the ground. Moving her arm the desk slowly floats over until she sets it on the ground near the others. She repeats it with the other one before leaning back, not feeling as winded as when she overexerts herself but still that was tough.

"You can move objects with your mind Weiss?" Summer asks. Weiss nods, "And Yang you have super strength." Yang nods. "Ruby would you mind demonstrating yours now."

"Yea." Backing up to where the lab tables were, Ruby starts running, disappears, and a second later reappears. She attempts to stop but her momentum causes her to crash into the front table… much to the shock of her friends and mother. "Owww… definitely need to work on stopping."

"You ok sweetie?" Summer asks, kneeling down to check her over. She's got a nice bruise on her forehead but is otherwise unharmed.

"I'll be fine as soon as the room stops spinning." Ruby replies. She eventually gets to her feet.

"Alright I've copied down Weiss' notes. Blake care to demonstrate your power?" Blake nods and walks over to one of the walls, where a periodic table sat. Closing her eyes she focused and soon blended in with the wall, stepping out a few seconds later. "Thank you. From what I understand it with these notes it seems while you have different abilities, there are properties that are similar."

"Like how if we use them too much we all get winded?"

"Exactly." Summer pulls out a few swabs "got these from the nurse. I'd like to take a DNA sample from you guys, see if I can find anything odd. I promise I won't show it to anyone else." The 4 provide samples, before heading out for the day.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Catch you guy's next time on Unlikely heroes.**


	4. Runaways

**AN: Sorry for the delays with both this and A Rose by Any Other Name.** **ARbAON will be getting an update soon(tm)** **. Anyways enjoy**

* * *

Runaways

Ruby, Yang, and Summer piled into Summer's car, ready to head home after the meeting.

"Hopefully we can get to the bottom of what happened to you guys" Summer said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yea. You think our DNA will give us a clue to what's going on Mom?" Yang asks.

"Honestly no." Summer admits with a sigh "But it's the only thing I can think of right now."

"Do you think Raven or Qrow had anything to do with it?" Yang asked. Summer wasn't Yang's mom that was her father Tai's first wife, Raven. She disappeared shortly after Yang was born, leaving Tai to raise the blonde on his own. He met Summer when Yang was 4, at a single parents support group, with her 2-year old daughter Ruby. The two ended up hitting it off, getting married when the pair were 6 and 4 respectively. Through circumstance it ended up Ruby's father was Raven's twin brother, Qrow, a one night stand between him and Summer being what resulted in her. He sadly passed away several years ago in a car crash, where his car drove off a cliff in northern Vale. No body was ever recovered but the family figured that he was gone.

"If it had anything to do with them genetically then that wouldn't explain why Blake and Weiss also have gained a power." Summer responds

"I guess you're right." Soon the 3 arrive back at the Rose household, suddenly Yang hits her forehead.

"Crap I completely forgot Adam had Blake on lockdown. He's not going to be happy she stayed."

"We came up with a cover story involving her making up a test. If he's at all human he should understand." Summer assured.

"Here's hoping." Yang responded, "Maybe if he isn't he'll finally screw up to the point we can get her out of there" she starts making her way upstairs "I'm going to start on my homework." She & Ruby head upstairs, leaving Summer to begin cooking dinner. Soon she hears loud footsteps come down the stairs. Tai worked the night shift as a security guard at the local hospital so he slept odd hours.

"Morning sleepyhead." Summer says with a smile to her husband, standing on her toes to give the tall man a kiss.

"We any closer to figuring out what happened to our daughters?" Summer had briefed Tai on what was going on the night before.

Summer shakes her head "No. At first I thought it had something to do with… **them** … but the fact that Weiss and Blake have gained a supernatural ability as well throws that out the window."

"There has to be something connecting the four. I know we don't have access to Blake's medical records but maybe see if Weiss can get a hand on hers? It might give us some idea."

"That's actually a really good idea. Ruby or Yang can bring it up to her tomorrow. Now you'd best hop in the shower, so you're not late for work. Dinner will be ready for you to take when you're done."

"Thanks Summer. You're the best."

"I know I am. I love you." She gives him another kiss and Tai heads upstairs, allowing Summer to start dinner _medical records? Why didn't I think about that?_ She thought to herself as she started preparing the meal _Too bad we don't know who Blake's parents actually are. And based off of what I know about Adam, he won't give up Blake's records for any reason, if he even knows where they are._

* * *

 _Taurus Household_

As soon as Blake walked in the door Adam was in her face.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"I had to make up a test I missed last week" Blake lied. "This was the last chance I had… teacher was going to give me a…"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN GIRL!" Adam shouts "YOU ARE TO RETURN HERE AS SOON AS YOU GET OFF SCHOOL! DID YOU HAPPEN TO FIND THE MISSING MONEY!?"

"No." Blake responds "why don't you call the state and see if they…"

"OOOOHHH I ALREADY DID THAT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAID?" he snarls "THEY SAID THE CHECK'S BEEN CASHED! AND EVEN BETTER" he pulls out a slip of paper "THEY SAY I SIGNED IT. WELL I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T DO THAT NOW DID I?" he gets right up in Blake's face "IF I WERE YOU I'D TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU DID WITH MY MONEY!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen the…"

"TELL ME BLAKE OR I SWEAR TO GOD…"

"YOU SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL WHAT!?" Blake shouts, finally losing her cool "YOU'LL CALL THE COPS!? FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL THE MONEY IS!" Adam stands silent for several seconds.

"YOU…. BITCH!" his hand connects with Blake's face, hitting her in the eye, sending her to the ground, "I'VE GIVEN YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK, AND YET YOU DEMAND MORE!?" he gets right up in her face as she lie on the ground "YOU'VE GOT TILL TOMORROW TO FIND THAT MONEY OR I WILL CALL THE COPS AND HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR STEALING IT." He storms out of the living room and into his room. Leaving Blake alone, in shock. _He… hit me._ Sure Adam was a dick but up to that point he hadn't laid a finger on her. Getting up she runs to her room, and digs under her bed, quickly finding a bag with essentials she had hidden under there. Activating her power she slips out of the house, barely avoiding Adam, who had moved back to the couch, vegging out on the news. Once outside she pulls out her phone to call someone... only to see it die as the battery ran out. _You have got to be freaking kidding me. Now of all times?_ With a sigh Blake starts walking towards the Rose household, it being the closest one to where she lived, with Weiss living on the opposite side of town, dark clouds beginning to form above her.

* * *

"Man it's really coming down out there" Yang says as the Rose family sat down for dinner. Shortly after arriving home a pretty bad rainstorm started, dropping buckets of water on the small town.

"Yea." Ruby agreed "I would hate to be out there right now."

"Well unfortunately I have to go out there to get to my car" Tai says, giving a kiss to his two daughters "I'm off to work. This smells delicious sweetie, and I can't wait to eat it on my break tonight" he holds up a Tupperware full of the same food that was sitting on the table.

"Have a good night at work dad. Stay dry" Ruby says with a smile.

"I'll do my best." He makes his leave and dinner begins, light talk permeating most of the conversation. Suddenly the 3 are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Summer asks.

"I'll get it" Yang says standing up from the table and making her way over to the door. Opening it she's surprised to see Blake, absolutely soaking wet, with the beginnings of a black eye over her right eye. "Blake? What happened?"

"I…he…" Blake begins.

"Never mind that right now Blake. Come in" Summer says standing up. "Head upstairs and dry off. Hop in the shower if you need to. Do you have a change of clothes?" Blake shakes her head, motioning to the equally soaking wet backpack slung over her shoulder. "Yang let her borrow some of your clothes. We'll get those clothes dried after dinner. When you're ready come back down and there will be a plate of hot food waiting for you."

"Thank…you…Mrs. Rose" Blake says with a shiver, darting upstairs. Soon the trio can hear water running. A few more minutes pass and Blake comes down, wearing the least revealing outfit Yang could find, which isn't saying much. A long sleeve bright yellow shirt with a picture of a bumblebee and brown shorts that on Yang barely go to her knees. On the much shorter Blake they extend well past the knee, and look like they're trying to eat her up.

"Sorry about that Blakey" Yang says "I figured you didn't want to go out showing yourself to the world, and since Ruby hasn't hit her growth spurt yet" she says with a smile, ignoring her sister's shout of HEY from across the table "you'll have to do with swimming in clothing right now."

"It's…okay…thank…you" Blake says taking a seat next to the energetic blonde. She begins wolfing down the food like she hadn't eaten in days, stopping once she noticed the surprised reactions of the 3 women around her.

"Sorry." She regains her composure, eating with a little more grace.

"Blake… what happened?" Summer asks. Blake drops her fork and stares at her plate.

"He… hit me." Blake admits after several seconds of silence

"Is this cause of the check situation?" Yang asks, putting an arm on her friends shoulder.

Blake nods "I lost my cool. He still doesn't know I cashed it, but he's almost certain I did."

"Have you tried talking to someone?" Summer asks "the cops?"

"And what? Admit I stole the money? That'll go well"

"No but he did hit you. That has to account for something."

"He'll just claim I fell or something." Blake says with a sigh "even if the cops went to his place we've tried that before. He just somehow knows and manages to clean the place up. There's no point."

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asks, concern on her face.

"I…I don't know." Blake admits. "I just… I can't go back there."

"And you won't have to" Summer says with a sympathetic smile. "You're always welcome to stay here, you know that."

"I just don't want to be a burden. This is my problem not your guys'."

"Nonsense. You're one of my daughters' best friends." Summer encourages "You could never be a burden or a problem. You can stay here as long as you need."

"Alright. Thanks you guys." Blake says with a smile. "Although I don't think Adam will let me go that easily."

"We'll deal with that when it comes up." Summer responds.

"My only question is why didn't you call?" Yang asks, taking a sip of her beverage. "we could have picked you up."

"Just my luck my phone ran out of battery literally as I stepped outside, and I managed to leave my charger in there in my rush to leave." Blake says with a sigh. "I really didn't want to risk going back in so I started walking. The rain didn't actually start till I was halfway there."

"We're just glad you're safe. At least for now." Ruby says, sending a massive smile across the table.

"Thanks you guys."

* * *

 **AN: I'm not going to lie, this chapter went almost completely differently after the first scene, but I decided to throw what happens there in a later chapter. Yes Qrow is Ruby's dad in this, and there is no blood relation between Yang and Ruby (they're merely stepsisters). While I don't actually believe this to be true in canon I wanted a slightly different family dynamic from canon. Anyways hope you enjoy & catch you on the flipside.**


	5. Troubles

**AN: I'M NOT DEAD! I am really sorry for the lack of updates for the last few months (even longer for this fic given how I focused on finishing A Rose by Any Other Name), I'm going to try to get back onto a schedule. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, a new chapter of Mystery of the silver eyes will be coming tomorrow.**

 **BTW did you see the premiere on Thursday in theaters? Holy shit episode 1 is awesome. If you didn't you'll love it tomorrow/Tuesday if you're not a FIRSTer.**

* * *

Troubles

Blake awoke to an initially unfamiliar sight, a bright yellow ceiling. _Where am… right I'm at Yang and Ruby's house._ After eating and drying her clothes, Yang gave her bed to the black-haired woman, opting to sleep on the couch, despite Blake's objections. Looking at her phone she notices it's about… _9 am? Oh crap, I'm going to be late._ She jumps out of bed and throws her change of clothes on, she darts downstairs into the kitchen. There she is surprised to see Summer frying some bacon  & eggs on the stove.

"Morning Blake." Summer greets. "Glad to see you're up. You hungry?"

"Sorry I slept late Summer it was a long night and I've got to…" Blake's ramblings is silenced as Summer steps in front of her path.

"Don't worry Blake, we've taken care of it. You came down with a bad cold and are in no condition to go to school today, at least as far as the school is concerned."

"I… but… Adam…"

"We'll deal with him later. We've got other business to take care of." Summer sets a plate of food in front of the Blake. "Primarily getting your stuff from the house, since I doubt you plan on living off 2 pairs of clothes, nor do you want to go back there." Blake shakes her head as she digs in to the food "He laid a hand on you Blake. I don't care what he says you know the truth, as do the Maidens."

Blake scoffs at that "Like they care."

"I know you don't believe me but they do care about you Blake. But this is not the time to debate religion. Do you still have your key?" Blake nods, motioning to the front pocket of her pants. "That's good. When does Adam go to work?"

"He doesn't. He spends his days drinking, either at home or at the bar."

"I don't see how the cops don't notice that."

"He's got one of his drinking buddies that 'pays him'" Blake uses air quotes "Every couple weeks to keep them off his back." Summer nods and stares off in the distance, thinking. "For what it's worth he usually…" She's interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought." Summer gets up and walks over to the door, while Blake goes around the corner out of sight, opening it to reveal 2 police officers.

"Mrs. Xiao-long…"

"Rose. My husband took my name."

"Sorry. Mrs. Rose, we're looking for a young runaway, and were told she might be here. Have you seen her?" The cop hands Summer a picture of Blake.

"Is she in trouble?"

"Not necessarily. Her foster father is just worried about her." Summer scoffs at that. "Is there something you know that we don't Ma'am?"

"I just find it hard to believe that man would care about her at all." The cop raises an eyebrow. "Let's just say I've heard some… disturbing reports coming from that household."

"We are aware of the history that house has Ma'am. Is Ms. Taurus here?"

"First off, it's Ms. Belladonna, not Taurus. Second off, she is but I can't in good conscious let her go back to that house." Summer motions for Blake to come forward. Blake does so. "That man is abusive, you see this?" she points to Blake's eye, swollen and black. "That was courtesy of her 'foster father' last night. She ran to get away from him."

"Now Mr. Taurus says she ran into a door last night and..."

"BS," Blake interrupts "he's doing that to cover his ass."

"Look Ms. Belladonna I understand you're upset about your daughters' friend but right now it's your word against his, so we don't have enough…"

"When will there be enough evidence?" Summer yells "When she's lying dead in a ditch because she's outlived her usefulness to that asshole?" Even Blake has taken aback by how loud the mother of 2 of her best friends is getting. Summer gets upset, but she's not known for her yelling. "I am a teacher, and I will not stand by and let my student be abused."

"Ma'am you are not her legal guardian…"

"WHY CAN'T I BE!? I'd do one hundred times a better job than he would"

"You are not certified to Ma'am."

"I'M WORKING ON IT! I HAVE THE PAPERWORK TO PROVE IT. IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR SYSTEM IS SLOW AS HELL!"

"Ma'am I don't wish to fight with you. Mr. Taurus merely wishes for her to return by tonight. Otherwise we will be forced to bring her back by force and you will be charged with harboring a runaway. Am I clear?" The cop sternly states.

"Crystal." Summer says through gritted teeth. "Now I ask you to leave my property. I will personally make sure she returns tonight." The cops nod and leave, not before Summer slams the door behind them. She then returns to the kitchen counter and leans against it, rubbing her temple between her fingers, Blake looking on in worry.  
"You're… not going to make them drag me back there are you?"

"No… I'm sorry Blake, stupid bureaucracy is slowing this down. We've filled out all the paperwork and someone has come to check us out. I don't know what's holding them up"

"It can take months, if not years for the process to go through. I'll be 18 before you go through the process. And even then, unless Adam is deemed unfit to foster me it's not like you can just take me from him."

"It's a start though. I'll make some calls, see if I can't convince them to speed up the process."

"I'm just glad they didn't bring up me using the check."

"Probably because they would then wonder where the hell the rest of the money went." Summer points out.

"Yea. Can I say though I've never seen you get that mad before, not even with Ruby and Yang."

"If anyone threatens to hurt my daughters they will face my wrath." She cuts off Blake before she speaks up "and before you say anything I consider you and Weiss to be as much my daughters as I do Yang and Ruby, you are a member of this family, and family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten."

"Did you just quote Lilo & Stitch?" Blake says with a snicker, a small smile coming to her face.

"It's true though Blake. Family isn't just those you share a bloodline with, nor does it have to even include those who raise you. It's who you choose to be around, who you are most happy with." She puts a hand on Blake's shoulder. "I promise you I will get you out of there as soon as I can. Just have a little faith, if not in the Maidens, then in me okay?" She embraces Blake in a tight hug, tears beginning to fall down her face "I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rose."

* * *

 _Beacon High_

 _I hope Blake is okay._ Ruby thinks as she walks down the hall towards lunch. _She could be in a lot of trouble for everything. No mom will make sure she's fine._

"Come on wimp can't stand a little pushing?" She's pulled out of her thoughts as she hears a voice she recognizes, and not in a good way. Rounding the corner, she sees Jaune getting shoved against a locker by a brown-haired man, about twice his size. Cardin Winchester is a senior and the captain of the football team, and a complete jerk to almost anyone he doesn't deem as worthy. Even most of his fellow football players, save for a few, can't stand him. Before she can even think about what to do she darts forward, using her power to ram into Cardin, knocking him away from Jaune and several feet back, the blonde's eyes widening as he sees what happens, before rolling back. "Oh, looky here, your girlfriend has to come save you. You'll pay for the Red."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Cardin? Or better yet just leave people alone?" Ruby shouts as the two of them get to their feet. Cardin quickly moves in, swinging his left hand in a hook. Ruby blocks it with her arm, and throws her own punch, which connects straight into the chest of Cardin, not even phasing the larger individual. Ruby is knocked back by another punch, hitting her straight in the nose, a sickening crack is heard as blood begins gushing from her nose, she's about to stand when a voice interrupts the 2.

"That is enough both of you!" the booming voice of the assistant principal Glynda echoes through the hallway, the blonde woman storming up and glaring at all 3 of them. "What is going on here?" all 3 participants in the fight start talking at once, trying to explain what happened before Glynda cuts them off "All 3 of you to the principal's office now." She hands a handkerchief to Ruby, who's nose is still bleeding fairly badly. "Keep this up to your nose Miss Rose."

* * *

 _Rose Household_

The aroma of fresh-baked cookies seeps from the kitchen of the Rose household as Summer opens the oven, pulling out the metal baking sheet within.

"These smell delicious Summer." Blake says, "I can see why Ruby loves them so much."

"We'd best hide these from her when she gets home, otherwise they'll be gone within the hour." Summer says with a laugh, which Blake reciprocates. "I'll make sure you have some to bring…" she's interrupted as her cell phone rings. Pulling it out she sees the number of the school. "What did Yang do now?" she sighs as she answers it. "Hello?" there is a pause as the voice on the other side speaks, Blake unable to hear what they're saying. "Is she okay?" another pause. "Alright. I'll be there momentarily to pick her up. Thank you." She hangs up the phone and looks down with a sigh.

"Is Yang okay?" Blake asks.

"It's Ruby actually. Apparently, she got into a fight with another student." Summer shakes her head. "I've got to go pick her up. You want to tag along?" Blake nods and the pair make their way to Summer's van.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you Miss Rose." Principal Ozpin says to the redhead finishing up staving off a bloody nose.

"He was picking on Jaune, I couldn't just stand there and not do anything."

"Yes, but attacking him like you did was not the correct option."

"I know that now." Any further conversation is stopped as the door opens, revealing an angry Summer. Ruby shirks back at the sight of her mother so upset.

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Rose."

"What happened?" Summer snaps.

"Miss Rose saw Mr. Winchester picking on Mr. Arc and decided to attack him. There was a brief scuffle in which Miss Rose was punched in the nose." Ozpin motions to the trash can full of bloody tissues. "The nurse said the nose might be broken unfortunately. You might want an actual doctor to look at that."

Summer nods "So I'm assuming she's suspended for 3 days, as per policy?" Ozpin nods "What of this Winchester? He did hurt my daughter."

"He will face the same punishment, with some additional detention given the injury Miss Rose has sustained. Now if you just sign here you can take Miss Rose." He hands Summer a paper, which she signs and hands back. "Oh, before I forget, Mr. Arc mentioned something about Miss Rose and I quote 'teleporting'. Do you have any idea about that?" Summer's eyes widen but she shakes her head. "Of course, he must have been seeing things. Thank you." The pair walk out of the office and to the van in silence, Ruby not wanting to say anything to upset her mother further.

"Mom… I'm really sorry I…"

"Ruby stop." Summer says with a stern tone. "Did you have a good reason to attack him?"

"Yea he was picking on Jaune. I was just trying to stop him. Then he swung at me." Summer nods as the pair get in the car, Ruby taking the back seat since Blake is sitting in the front.

"Hey Blake."

"Hey Ruby."

"Did you use your power?" Summer suddenly asks as she starts the car.

"I… might have." Ruby admits. "Jaune was the only one who saw though. I didn't mean to though… it just kind of happened. I only wanted to run into him."

"Interesting." Summer sighs "How is your nose?"

"It hurts and feels weird, plus it's hard to breathe through it, but the bleeding has stopped so that's a good thing."

"You do kind of sound funny" Blake admits, chuckling at Ruby's pout. "Let's be real though Cardin deserves a beating."

"From what I've heard I'm inclined to agree." Summer admits as the pair pull into the drive-thru of a fast food chain. "I'm assuming you haven't eaten lunch yet Ruby?"

Ruby shakes her head, a confused look on her face "No… but… Aren't you mad?"

"I'm disappointed in you for resorting to violence Ruby, but I understand why you did what you did. I always taught you kids to stand up for what you thought was right. So, I'm not mad, and no you're not in trouble with me. If I could I'd honestly fight your punishment at the school, but their hands are tied by the school board's policy. Just please promise me you'll be more careful about starting fights? I expect this from Yang not you."

"I will Mom."

* * *

"You hear Cardin got into a fight with some redhead earlier?" Yang overhears someone say as she walks into the cafeteria.

"Yea" another student replies "he clocked her really good though. She'll think twice before messing with him again. Apparently, she's friends with that Arc nerd."

 _Arc? Isn't that Jaune, Ruby's friend's last name?_ Yang thinks to herself. Figuring the punks wouldn't have much more info she sighs and grabs her food, before making her way to the groups normal table, surprised to see only Weiss there.

"Hey Weiss."

"Hey Yang. Have you seen where Ruby and Blake went?" Yang sighs for a second before filling Weiss in on what happened to Blake the night before. "That's horrible."

"You're telling me. Mom was absolutely livid when she heard. She didn't show it, but you could tell. She's staying there making sure Blake's okay and possibly to go pick up some of her stuff from there."

"That's good. If she can escape that hellhole, it'll do her a lot of good. What of your sister though? She isn't here permanently damaging my hearing."

"I was hoping you'd know. Mom dropped us both off today." As if on time Yang's phone goes off, signifying a text message. Pulling it out she sees it's from Summer "Whelp that explains it."

"What happened?"

"Ruby got herself suspended for fighting. Apparently, her and Cardin got into a bit of a tussle earlier. She's got a broken nose, they're at the doctors getting it looked at, as well as Blake's eye. I need to find my own ride home." She looks at Weiss, a puppy look in her eyes

"Yes Yang, I can have my driver drop you off as well." Weiss says with a roll of her eyes, letting out a startled yelp as Yang pulls her into a hug. "Unhand me you brute."

"Thank you Ice Queen." Yang says with a laugh, quickly pulling back before relooking at the text, her eyes raising as she does so. "this is less good though."

"Your sister getting into a fight is good?"

"Well… to some people maybe not, I'm just proud of my lil sis."

"Of course you are." Weiss says with a sigh

Yang shoots her a cheeky grin. "Anyways… what is troubling is apparently Ruby used her power when she tackled Cardin, which Jaune saw… or I guess didn't see given her power."

"That dolt can't go 2 days without spilling her secret, can she?"

"Apparently she didn't even intentionally activate it though, it might have been instinct. Mom suggests we all head over there after school and start some training, so this doesn't happen again. The cops swung by today and unfortunately unless Blake returns home tonight she'll be labeled a runaway and Mom could be charged with harboring her. I bet she has some choice words for Adam though."

"that'll be interesting. She might not be your biological mother Yang but sometimes I swear you get your intense anger from her."

"HEY! I mean… I don't know what you're talking about." Which Weiss responds to with a laugh.

 **AN: There we go, Ruby and Blake always getting into trouble. Next time the group will begin honing their powers in Unlikely Heroes Chapter 6: Trainings. See you then (I promise it won't be as long a delay).**


End file.
